


Unexpected

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Drarry AU- Draco is broken after the war, he can't keep hiding it any longer.@anonymus





	Unexpected

Draco winced when he saw the golden trio. He was in a place where he just wanted to physically not exist with anxiety and pain washing over him. He didn’t want to deal with the taunts and whispers. The deliberating of his status that he supposedly wasn’t supposed to hear. He tried to just loo sown and stay quiet but Weasley saw him.

“Hey, what’s with you? Huh? Finally seeing that Harry is twice the man you will ever be.” He taunted. 

And Draco tried. He really did. But he couldn’t control it. Slowly the tears streamed down his face as he hoarsely said, “Weasley, please, not now.”

The tone, combined with the uncharacteristic manners, made the trio freeze.

“Blimey, mate, are you okay?” Ron couldn’t help but as, his instincts from being in a large, loving family kicking in.

“Why would you care? I’ just nasty death easter scum aren’t I?” Draco spit out, not registering the genuineness. 

Harry finally unfroze. He knew exactly where Malfoy heard that. “I-it was me, wasn’t it?” When Draco didn’t immediately deny it, Harry felt a weight sink in his stomach. 

“I can’t— why? Why would you let my words matter? After all, I’m just an inconvenience to you, right?” Harry’s voice shook as he frantically spoke. His voice became louder and louder and took an accusatory tone unintentionally. 

“Because I care about what you have to say. Most people care about the things said about them by the person they like!” Draco yelled furiously, without thinking.

And then they all froze, the words registering in each and every one of he four seven years’ heads. 

Hermione then hesitantly but gently said, “You like Harry? That’s okay you know, to have feelings.” 

‘I didn’t— I mean— I din’t say that— oh my god.” Draco became deathly pale and his hands balled into tight fists. He thought to himself that he screwed up and he should just ill himself now instead of waiting for death to release him from the torturous living. 

“You now, it kind of makes sense. He challenges you which is something you would need. And, when you couldn’t strip a friendship, you stuck to ignoring your interest and instead piling hate over your attraction.” Ron intuitively spoke after Draco stopped stuttering.

Draco almost fled but was stopped by a hand on his shoulders.

“It’s okay to like me. I mean, I wouldn’t mind trying. It’s just, I don’t deserve you…” Harry half whispered. 

“You what?” Draco finally spoke, the comments making him feel unsettled.

Ron and Hermione took that as a hint to slink out of the way, both of them surprised at how they were internally wishing this would work. Merlin knew Harry and Draco needed some carefree happiness in their lives. 

Harry stepped closer. He mindlessly wiped the tears off Draco as he spoke. “I-I’m not completely against you? I can appreciate a person if I want. And don’t cry… why were you?”

Draco panicked, and said the one thing he never ever meant to. “I shouldn’t be on your mind. I should be dead. Why did you stop me?” His eyes widened. 

Harry caught onto why the tears fell. And in a decision that changed his life forever, he admitted silently, “Because I know what it is to hate yourself and wish that it was you instead of anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fan fiction I will be posting from one of my wonderful followers! They preferred to remain anonymous but please show them some love!
> 
> What do you think? Comment!


End file.
